The prior art is replete with proposals for disconnecting, or otherwise rendering ineffective, the connection of a push rod eg of a brake booster, to a brake pedal, such that in a frontal crash of sufficient magnitude, the pedal is no longer a rigid obstruction capable of injuring or trapping a driver's lower legs or feet.